


Tender

by Janie_Rose



Category: The Wandering Inn - pirateaba
Genre: Cute, F/M, Making Food, Off to War, Own headcanons and theories in this fic, Promises, Takes place whenever they go to war with Az'kerash, saying goodbye, speculative and might be non-canon in the long run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_Rose/pseuds/Janie_Rose
Summary: Relc is about to go off to war and Erin rushes to see him off.
Relationships: Erin Solstice / Relc Grasstongue
Kudos: 3





	Tender

It was morning and Erin was busy cooking in the kitchen. She had been up since dawn making as much food as humanly possible. Mrsha was there as well, wrapping the food she gave her. And sneaking off small morsels here and there.

Usually, Erin cooked a mass volume of food for when the Inn needed restocking, but today there was a special reason for cooking.

Az’kerash.

The infamous necromancer was back. Once thought dead, the once-Archmage was in reality slowly rebuilding and vying for world domination.

After a failed coup against Ilvriss’s secret project meant to destroy him, Az’kerash was exposed. Years of his plans sped up or wasted, Az’kerash made the hasty decision for an all-out war against Izril. His main goal was to take the city of Liscor, as he had originally planned to 10 years prior.

All stops were pulled out and for once, Drake-kind decided to unite against this common foe. It was a time for war. All able drakes were to take arms and defend Liscor. Even the ones that had retired were expected to go.

“Erin! Wall Lord Ilvriss’s broadcast starts soon!” Lyonette shouted from the Inn’s common room.

“Oh shoot! I gotta go!” she cursed as she started shoving food into a bag.

“Mrsha, make sure you put away the rest!” Erin yelled as she ran out the door.

Mrsha nodded vigorously while eyeing the food with dripping drool.

When Erin came outside the Inn, she saw Liscor's famed army stationed outside the city. Camps and latrines were set up along the walls. It had come back to defend it’s homestead. She ran for the gates of Liscor. The portal door was being used for mass transport of the Drake’s forces. It was currently stationed in the square where everyone else was.

The guards saw her coming and let her through without incident. Erin had to slow down as she sprinted into the square. It was crowded with drakes, gnolls and the occasional humans. They had all come to see their brave soldiers off to war. Up on the platform, stood the leaders of the defense effort.

“We are here today to make a final stand against the tyranny that is Az’kerash.” Ilvriss’s voice boomed across the square.

He was making one final speech about not only the defense of drake-kind but of all kinds as Az’kerash was the enemy of any being with a beating heart and breath left to give in their lungs.

Erin waded into the sea of people, moving through any gaps she found. She looked up at the platform and searched hastily. In the back and strangely in the center, stood a big drake with a spear at his side.

It was funny. Who would have thought Relc would become the [Spear of Drakes]?

“Hey!” a gnoll yelped at her as she pushed past him.

Erin’s mind flashed to a memory.

_“So why didn’t you gain the class?” she had asked Ilvriss in curiosity._

_He had made the force that would stand against Perril Chandler. He was, in a way, Zel Shivertail’s successor. It would have made sense for him to gain the [Spear of Drakes] class._

_“You would think!”_

_Erin remembered his amused laughter._

_Ilvriss then sighed dramatically._

_“It is probably due to all the notoriety he gained from all those blasted televised broadcasts.”_

A roar went up in the crowd as Ilvriss reached the tail end of his speech. She had to hurry! Relc was turning to go.

“Wait!” she yelled, but her voice was drowned out in the crowd.

Erin stopped pushing. She took a deep breath and shouted.

**“WAIT!!!”**

Drakes and gnolls around her winced in pain from her [Loud Voice] skill. Many cursing as they backed away from her.

Relc looked over.

“Relc!” She waved her arms and started pushing forwards again.

“Erin?” he said as he jumped off the platform.

On the platform, many drakes frowned with displeasure at the break in formation, especially those from Liscor’s army. A Wistram mage focused the broadcast over to the commotion. At the podium, Ilvriss sighed and braced himself for whatever Erin Solstice had in mind.

The crowd parted. Erin ran forward as Relc rushed towards her.

When they finally met, her shoulders sagged in relief as she huffed and puffed.

“I have something for you.” she wheezed out, hands on her knees.

Erin was clutching a bag of holding as she breathed hard.

She straightened, took a big breath and held out the bag.

“Sorry I’m late! I was preparing a lot of food and forgot the time!"

After a moment of confusion, Relc took the bag and looked inside.

He took out a wrapped hamburger. His eyes widened in excitement and he started to take out more things. Relc pulled out a nali stick.

“Those are for Embria! And anyone else who needs them.”

He pulled out an acid jar and looked at her weirdly.

“Uh I was honestly putting in anything else I could think of.” Erin started to ramble. It was strange. Something was in her eye.

“I know you’ll be far away and won’t be able to eat well for a while, so I thought it would be nice to have something from home.” she sniffled, her eyes a little wet.

“It's overkill but I didn’t know when you would come back so I-” her voice wobbled.

Erin looked around and stiffened. She had forgotten that they were still in a crowd.

“Uh-”

“Erin,” Relc called out.

Her head turned back towards him.

“Huh?” Erin said dumbly.

“Thank you.” he said as he looked sincerely at her.

It was the most serious she’d ever seen him.

Erin bit her lip and tried not to cry. She gripped her shirt as she looked down. Erin wanted to go in for a hug but there were a lot of people here.

Relc pulled her into one anyway. Tears started to leak out.

A weak sob wrenched out of her chest.

“You have to come back! Promise!” Erin cried into his chest.

She felt his voice vibrate against her.

“I promise.”

“Just don’t die okay!” she blubbered.

“Okay.” he responded.

Tears wet his shirt as they hugged. Erin leaned her head against his chest. The heartbeat was fast and strong. It was so loud that for a moment, she had thought it was her’s.

More tears leaked out when she realized that she did not want to let go.

Erin looked up at Relc and jolted. His face was only an inch away. She flushed.

“Rel-”

She was cut off as his mouth covered her’s.

Shocked gasps erupted around them but Erin barely noticed.

It was wonderful. It felt right. It was a revelation. Her heart exploded in a joy that she thought only possible in dreams. She had never realized it before but she, towards him-

“I didn’t know Relc was getting it on with the Innkeeper.” a drake whispered to another.

“They're together??” someone exclaimed in surprise.

_“We’re not.”_ Erin thought in the chaos that was her mind.

When they broke apart, she was dizzy and happy and also a little mad that he kissed her without asking.

“Erin?” Relc asked as he held her hand.

“Yeah?” she said woozily.

“When I get back, let’s be together.”

Erin stared. She didn’t know that she could ever become more happy but then she did.

“Okay.”

She gave him a small smile. Her cheeks were a rosy pink but she was overjoyed without a doubt.

Relc smiled back at her, solemn but content as well.

Eventually he had to let go of her hand. And soon after, he left with the army.

She stood there until she couldn't see him anymore.

Whispers crept into her ears and as if she were in a trance, she snapped out of it. Erin looked around and her face burned. She was still in the crowd!

* * *

Miles away, Liscor's army approached the Bloodfields after everyone had exited the portal door. They began to raze it as they prepared to cross.

Relc was walking with his army buddies. He had the biggest grin on his face.

His buddies were giving him crap.

“I knew you had a thing for that innkeeper!” someone said as they shoved at his shoulder.

Embria, who was next to him, looked away grumpily.

Relc had thought she would express her disapproval but she just grouchily munched on her nali stick and ignored him.

“Sergeant Relc!” a drake exclaimed.

Relc stood at attention. He broke out into a sweat. It was Shinderscale, his old captain and now a general in Liscor’s army.

The older, stiff drake strided up to him.

“So, you and the Innkeeper,” he groused.

“Yeah, what about it?” Relc said nonchalantly. Shinderscale narrowed his eyes at his flippant tone.

He sighed.

“You better be careful what you do on broadcast from now on. You might just lose your class from this.”

Relc thought for a moment and almost laughed. It was true. Most drakes hated humans, even if they were allying with the drakes against Az’kerash. His display of affection would not look good for sure.

“Yes sir!” he saluted.

Shinderscale nodded. And then walked away.

Relc relaxed immediately after he left. He put his hands on his hips and swayed his head side to side, thinking.

An image of Erin’s cute smile sprung to mind and he decided that he didn’t care if he winded up losing the class.

He had something much more important now.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God I should be studying but this plot bunny would not leave me alone!! Ahhh!!! Believe it or not, I actually have other Erin x Relc stories saved on my drive. This ship is ruining me!!
> 
> I will probably edit this story in the future because I wrote it all in one go. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I don't know if anyone caught it but the heartbeat part was reference to that non-canon chapter where Relc's heart sped up after seeing Erin (and Klb). It was the chapter where the Queen ant had the box on her head.


End file.
